


New Flight Plan

by Abydosorphan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura/Kara first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Flight Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mesh, the wonder woman of AG and the wonderful person behind my PURTY site.

Kara stood before Laura, liking the confused look and the twinkle in the President's eye that she assumed -- much like her own -- hadn't been seen by another in quite a while. She hadn't been expecting that reaction to the first kiss she would place upon Laura's lips, but it would definitely do.

Her hands grasped at Laura's shoulders, as she turned them, pressing her up against the bulkhead, and deepened the kiss dramatically. There was a need behind Laura's touch; evident even in the way she tasted. This was about more than a one-night stand. This was about going through hell and surviving. This was about having had little to no sex life in the last gods-knew-how-long, and rejoicing in finally finding someone to share that part of themselves with.

Laura reached up, tucking her hands under Kara's arms and wrapping them around her shoulders, pulling her down as much as she could while trying to get herself closer. Kara's right hand let go of Laura's shoulder and traveled down her side, just barely brushing against the side of her breast before venturing slowly lower to her waist and then further still to the hem of her skirt.

Her fingers toyed there momentarily, skimming across the bare skin of Laura's knee. She felt uncertain, almost shy and nervous for the first time in ages. Laura moaned softly into the kiss and pressed her body closer to Kara's. That action alone was all the encouragement that Kara needed. Her hand slowly, almost painfully, made its way up Laura's leg, bringing the skirt with it.

She hooked two fingers under Laura's knee and brought her leg up to wrap lazily at her hip while her fingers continued their journey. She massaged the muscles of Laura's thigh, and altered the pressure that each finger placed on her, like pressing the controls of a Viper. The actions set free a line of thoughts of what other events the night might promise, and she felt the moan release from deep in her throat.

~~~~~

Breaking the kiss, Kara moved down to nip and kiss at the soft skin of Laura's neck. Laura's head leaned back, resting against the cool, hard metal of the wall. The coolness against her skin, combined with the full breath of night air in the park on _Cloud 9_ and the movement of Kara's fingers as they slipped beneath her underpants brought her screeching back to reality with a loud gasp.

"What? You ok?" Kara's eyes had an almost panicked look to them as they met hers.

Laura felt the heat rush to her face as she blinked repeatedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. This is just a bit… public. Don't you think?" Like things hadn't been going badly enough lately, all she needed was for a reporter to come around and catch this. This with anyone would be bad, with this exact situation, it would be catastrophic.

Kara looked around; almost as if it were the first time she had noticed their surroundings. "Yeah, I guess…." Before she knew what was happening Lieutenant Thrace moved out of the embrace, grabbed her wrist and started walking away.

"This way, please, Madame President."

Laura almost ran to keep up with Kara's long strides. "Where are we going?"

Not even turning to look back, her only reply was, "Somewhere more private."

Moments later, they arrived at the docking station and boarded the shuttle back to Colonial One. Laura sat in the chair and stared out into space. This time was too much, it was giving her a chance to really think, and she wasn't sure that that was something that she wanted to do right now.

Right now, she wanted to feel. And that was just what Kara had been helping her to do.

For the first time since the Cylon attacks she was doing nothing but feel. She wasn't thinking about her cancer, about her responsibilities, or about the possibility that Will Adama was actually a toaster. She was surrendering herself over to the experience of another woman's lips and skin on hers, and she was enjoying it.

The ship docked much sooner than it really should have, but Laura was thankful for the speed. Too much longer and her mind would once again regain its senses and she might not continue down the path that she was on.

Before she knew it, they were outside of her quarters, something that almost made her want to hesitate, but she never got the chance. The door was open and Kara was motioning for her to move inside. As brass as the woman could be at times she knew better than to prance into the President's quarters like she truly belonged there. But oh, how Laura wished she could allow her to do just that.

Making sure the door was closed, she turned and Kara's hands were on her, touching her, caressing her, divesting her of her clothes. Lips and tongues were following hands just where she wanted them.

All too soon she stood naked before her lover, Kara's hand down around her ankle as she removed the last of her clothing.

A pleasant giddiness washed over her as she smiled down on Kara. "You have way too many clothes on."

Laura washed her hands over Kara's form as she stood. Kara had been gentle, but anxious, when removing her clothes, but Laura had no intention of rushing through things. Sex with her previous partners had always been about them. Sex in the universe before the Cylons – for her, anyway – had always been about the man. Never so much about her own needs and desires.

She wonders if sex with a woman would have been different then. If it's something about her or something about the universe that seems to have brought about the changes that she knows are present. Either way, it doesn't really matter much, tonight, _this_ was for her, and she was determined to enjoy every last second of it.

Moving Kara over to the bed, sitting her down on the edge, Laura ran her hands through the other woman's hair, bringing their lips together for another kiss, making sure to slowly allow her tongue to slip into Kara's mouth, almost forcing her urgency away. Kara's hands went to her waist where fingers explored her hips and lower back. Still she took her time moving her hands down over Kara's neck, over shoulders, to the collar of her uniform shirt where, one by one, she undid the buttons. As Kara's shirt came undone Laura carefully let her fingers explore the growing expanse of exposed skin, tracing the outline of the plain but functional bra that covered her chest.

Once she reached the bottom, she brought her hands up, gently running her nails up Kara's chest, loving the low, feral growl that she received in response, and slipped the shirt from Kara's shoulders. Her hands running down Kara's back to unclasp her bra and slide it off to join the shirt in a pile on the floor as their kiss deepened. Breaking the connection that their mouths had on each other, she made her way over her lover's chin, following the line of Kara's jaw up to her ear, pausing to nip playfully before trailing down her neck and across her chest to kneel before her. Laura undid Kara's shoelaces and then slipped the shoe and sock from her foot, quickly moving to the other foot and repeating her actions.

Leaning up on her knees, she gently pushed Kara back onto the bed, slowly running her nails up the long legs, beginning at her ankles. Standing and bending over her, Laura's hands went to the belt of Kara's uniform. Slowly undoing it she bent down to nip at the exposed skin of stomach before removing the constricting article. Her mouth and tongue made trails across Kara's stomach as her hands quickly worked the button and fly of her pants.

Gently, delicately, she took the waistband of Kara's trousers in her hands. Her mouth kissed a warm, wet trail to the navel where her tongue drew lazy circles. Kara's hips arched involuntarily off the bed, giving her just enough access to guide the pants over hips and lower. Her lips followed the material as it was discarded; just skirting the edge of the patch of thick blonde curls that covered the area she most wanted to touch. Her fingers followed a similar path down Kara's right leg as her lips, tongue, and teeth did the left.

Laura's tongue swirled designs on Kara's inner thigh, loving how the salty taste of skin lingered on her lips, taking her already libidinous state to the next level. Gods, nothing had ever made her feel so erotic in her entire life. She nipped at the sensitive skin beneath her lips and smiled at the sudden intake of breath and twitch of her lover's body as she moved further down Kara's legs. She reached her ankles and carefully removed the pants before slowly starting to work her way back up.

Kara was reaching for her by the time she'd gotten to her knee, and she couldn't deny her lover the feel of her hand. Kara's fingers wrapped around hers, and she tugged her upwards pulling her and rolling so that she was pinned beneath the blonde. The weight only caused her arousal to heighten even more. The feel of this wonderfully muscular, warm body pressing her into the mattress as lips descended on hers once again caused a low, sensual moan to form in her throat.

Kara broke the kiss and moved down her neck, nipping lightly at her jugular. Laura's eyes closed as she savored every sensation. None of her other lovers had ever been keen on foreplay. Once they reached the bed, things were usually over in a manner of minutes. She wondered, once again if this was just her luck with men, or if it was something about the way things were now, where every sensation needed to be cherished and savored because one could never be too sure that it wouldn't be your last.

It was that or the difference between male and female lovers. Sure, Laura had taken lovers that she probably shouldn't have in the past; but in the past she had always been so cautious, so reserved, so conservative. Women, or this woman in particular, seemed to be so much stronger than most of the men she knew. She took the time, took things to heart, in general. She wouldn't rush into things in a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am fashion under the deluded belief that there would be a tomorrow; because she knew better. She knew that fooling yourself like that would only make it worse. They were already shell-shocked and weary enough.

Kara moved slowly down from Laura's neck, over her collarbone and to her breasts, gently taking one taut nipple into her mouth, nipping and sucking at the over-sensitized flesh. Laura arched reflexively, hoping Kara would appease her request for more contact, and was rewarded when she reached up with her left hand to fondle her other breast. While Kara pinched the small protrusion of her nipple and carefully ran her nail across its head, Laura felt the small smile against her skin as she gasped in a slightly ragged breath.

Leaving her breast Kara placed kisses and made trails with her tongue down and across Laura's stomach. Pausing only briefly, Kara explored her navel and nipped gently at the fleshy part of her abdomen. Laura's hips automatically arched against her in response. Hands ran along her sides, grasping her hips gently, moving to caress her lower stomach before skirting the light patch of hair and silently urging her legs apart.

Lips moved down to toy with her inner thigh, rubbing her tongue and teeth across the tender flesh while Kara's hands moved to tease her. Fingers massaged the highest parts of her legs while Kara's thumbs rested along the line where Laura's hipbone merged into her leg. As Kara's mouth worked on her thighs her thumbs began to apply pressure and move in slow, soft, smooth circles.

While Laura's eyes remained shut, her mouth fell open, and she felt her blood rushing out of her head. Her hips started to instinctively move against Kara's hands, wanting her touch more, wanting it a little to the right, or left -- either really didn't matter -- as long as she didn't stop.

Kara moved from one thigh to the other, continuing to lick, nip and suckle at the skin. Her hands began to move. Her left hand shifting so that her arm rested on Laura's stomach, applying just enough pressure to keep her hips from bucking too much, while Kara's thumb could snake through the trail of curls and find its true destination. Her right hand moved a little lower. First, with a feather-light touch, tracing Laura's outline, then rubbing gently along her opening coming to rest at her tip, middle finger meeting thumb with only her clitoris between them.

President Laura Roslin snapped her head back and bit her lip against the very non-presidential gasp that threatened to escape. She felt what could only be a full-blown shit eating grin rub against her thigh. Carefully, she bent her knees and brought her legs up to frame Kara's position. Kara nipped at her thigh again, accompanying that action by trailing her nail lightly across her and then tentatively inserting one finger.

A strangled moan escaped Laura's throat as Kara continued with her task, inserting a second and then a third finger, stretching her nicely. Kara's thumb continued with its circular movements, this time against her clitoris instead of the sensitive skin that had her attention earlier. Laura's breath hitched as her muscles fluttered beneath the touch. Her breathing quickened, and her muscles tightened as she felt the pressure build up within her, the silky threads of pleasure branching out from her center and running up her stomach and down her legs.

Her back arched off the bed, her head mashed into the small pillow under her, and her fingers formed tight, knuckle whitening fists around the covers. A low, drawn out, pleasurable moan started low in her throat and built along with her encroaching release. Without neglecting the actions her hands were taking, Kara carefully moved up over her, leaning down to capture her lips and swallow her cry of pleasure as it came. After all, the last thing that they needed was for Billy or someone to come busting in.

Kara's hands left her then, traveling their way up her body. One rested on her left hip while the other grasped her hair and held their lips together. Her legs had fallen slack, and she now brought them up again, cradling her lover's hips.

The kisses seemed to last forever before Laura pushed Kara up slightly as she kissed a path down her neck to her chest, while her hands traveled down between them. Kara hissed when Laura's hand moved to cup her, lightly caressing the skin, running her fingers and nails gently along her thighs.

Shifting their positions so that they were reversed, Laura delighted in slowly bringing every nerve of Kara's alive. She traced paths across her chest, teasing her breasts, nipping the sensitive skin underneath them, sucking gently at the sides and trapping the nipples playfully between her teeth. She loved the way that she could make the other woman writhe beneath her; loved the way that Viper Pilot Kara Thrace was so damned stubborn to try her best not to make a sound. It made the act of getting her to so much as moan a triumph equal to the destruction of a Cylon ship.

Laura's hands remained active, slowly circling, caressing the skin of her lover's stomach and thighs, each time getting ever-so-slightly closer to her true target without actually reaching it. Kara would shift, a little to the left, a little to the right, anything to try and get her to touch her where she really wanted to be touched. But Laura had learned her tactics well enough by now to have learned when that would start and be able to counter her movements. If she'd had his insight, she was sure Will Adama would say that it was a military tactic that she must have picked up in their bi-weekly meetings.

"Gods, do you know the slow building torture you're putting me through?"

The forced whisper was more of a reaction than she'd ever expected from the soldier that shared her bed. Leaning up, barely missing a beat with her journeying fingers, Laura nipped at her neck before she asked, "Would you prefer that I stop?"

Kara's eyes looked as though they would roll back in their sockets, "Frack, no! I do wish you would get on with it though."

Laura smiled, her voice taking on a mischievous tone, "Is that a request or a command, Lieutenant?"

A glare was just beginning to form on Thrace's face when Laura's fingers momentarily stopped their movements all together. The answering groan was enough to give Laura renewed fervor.

She shifted her position and decided that she'd put her partner through more than enough for the evening. If by some miracle their world didn't come crashing to an end tomorrow she would live knowing that at least once she took the chances that she wanted to. Laura braced her elbow against the bed, her fingers entwining themselves in Kara's hair, holding the woman to her as their kisses deepened.

It wasn't long before she felt the muscles of the body below her begin to tense. Wasn't long before she felt Kara take a sharp breath through her nose as she tried to push away, before quickly relaxing.

~~~~~

Every muscle in Laura's body ached. It was a harsh and chilling reminder that while she had lived to conquer another day she was also another day older. Too old to be fooling around with a woman almost half her age. Propping herself up on her shoulder she watched the other woman take a long, slow drag on her cigar.

"Those things will kill you, you know…"

Kara's eyebrow rose in a quizzical look. "Madame President, I think these things are the least of my concern."

Laura smiled at that, taking the cigar away from the woman and taking her own drag on it before making a distasteful face. "I don't know how you smoke these things."

Retrieving her cigar, Kara gently kissed her lips before flopping back down to the pillows. "They're an acquired taste."

"My tastes and my life seem to be changing quite a bit lately, but I don't think that is one thing I could get used to."

Kara unsuccessfully tried to muffle a laugh. "That's the understatement of the century. Hell, I just fracked the President. Who would have seen that one coming?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but it satisfied one of my life-long fantasies…"

"Oh?"

Laura lay back down, staring at the ceiling. "I always wanted my chance with a hot, young, Viper pilot." Smiling and giggling lightly she finished, "If only the Teacher's Union could see me now."


End file.
